


A Beautiful Mistake

by SCTALEXWH



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCTALEXWH/pseuds/SCTALEXWH
Summary: The story of Josie's and Penelope's relationship sophomore year.





	A Beautiful Mistake

“JOSIE” Lizzie screamed to her sister’s name in a panic. 

Josie rushed to her sister the bathroom as soon as she heard her names called. “What’s wrong Lizzie?” 

“It’s the first day of sophomore year and I have a THIS on my face” Lizzie pointed to a small, almost unnoticeable zit. She was overreacting as usual but all that mattered to Josie was her sister’s well being.

“Liz I didn’t even notice anything. Don’t be worried you look great” 

“Yeah okay, can you just go get dad so we can go to school I don’t want to be late” 

Josie didn’t have any classes with Lizzie this year, which made her slightly worried. Nonetheless, Josie took a deep breath and walked into her first class: Biology. 

She scanned the room for friendly faces and decided to sit next to a nice looking boy.  
“Hey my name is Milton but everyone just calls me MG” he flashed his confident yet goofy smile at Josie.  
“I’m Josie...well I mean my real name is Josette but I go by Josie mostly...” she was cut off by the teacher.  
“Class my name is Mr. Beckwood” he scribbled his name on the whiteboard then looked back at the class, “don’t get too comfortable with the person your sitting next to because I will be assigning seat partners in just a minute” 

He picked up the paper with the seating chart on it, put on his glasses, and started listing off the pairs. MG’s name was called first “Milton Greasley and Penelope Park”. 

Suddenly, a girl came up and approached Josie “Hey do you mind if I sit here” she pointed to Josie’s seat, but Josie was too distracted by the beautiful girl’s face. “It’s just that he’s my lab partner and I think we are supposed to be sitting next to each other” the girl continued.  
Josie snapped out of her trance. “oh yeah totally! Sorry about that”

“I’m Penelope by the way” the girl smiled and Josie’s heart melted just a little bit more. 

Just as Josie was about to introduce herself, she heard her name being called.

“Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson” Mr. Beckwood called the final pairing.  
“That's my cue to go,” Josie told Penelope and MG. She looked at Hope Mikaelson. They used to be good friends before Hope shut out pretty much everyone after her parents died. 

She gathered her things said bye to MG and Penelope then sat down next to Hope. 

“Okay class this is the permanent seating arrangement for the rest of the year. The person you are sitting next to is your lab partner. If you are going to succeed in this class I highly recommend you guys exchange numbers. Communication is key people! 

Josie and Hope awkwardly glanced at each other until Josie broke the silence. “Hey long time no see” 

Hope looked away from Josie feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“Yeah sorry about that it’s just things got really hectic and bad really fast” 

“No no no Hope it’s okay you don’t have to explain yourself I understand” 

“Thanks Josie” a slight smile formed on Hope’s face. 

“So...did you wanna swap numbers since were bio partners now” 

Josie took out a pen from her backpack and took Hope’s hand. 

“Hey what are you—“

Josie started to write down her number on Hope’s hand “I’m just writing my number down on your hand so you don’t forget it.” Josie said with kind eyes. 

“Thanks” Hope smiled up at the girl. 

The rest of class seemed to zoom by but Josie couldn't help but think of how nice it was that she wasn't constantly worrying over Lizzie for once. 

\-------------- - - - ------------------- - - - ----------------

Josie was walking through the cafeteria looking for Lizzie when she saw her twin flirting with some jock. She was about to approach them when Josie heard her name called.

“Hey Josie” MG waved over to her, getting her attention “you should come and sit”. 

She walked over to MG’s table and set down her tray full of food, sitting across from him. 

“Thanks,” Josie said, relieved that she sitting wasn’t all alone.

“No problem at all, to be honest, your one of my first friends here so you're doing me the favor by keeping me company,” MG said as he stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth.

“Hey guys, anyone sitting here?” Josie heard a familiar voice behind her. It was that girl, Penelope from bio class today. 

“Nah, come and join” MG told Penelope.

Penelope sat next to MG, across from Josie. 

“I’m gonna get more fries, I’ll be back” MG left the table, leaving the two girls alone.

“So... I never actually caught your name,” Penelope said as looked up at Josie.

Josie’s cheeks lit up bright red. “Oh hahaha yeah sorry about that. I get so distracted sometimes” Josie just realized what she said “I didn't mean to say distracted because I DEFINITELY didn't get distracted by you, I...I meant to say discombobulated” Josie was so dorky and nervous around Penelope and she thought it was adorable. 

“Oh! I just realized I never told you my name is Josie. Well it’s actually Josette, but I normally go by Josie and…” she continued to ramble on again, this time because she was stupidly nervous. 

“Hey slow down there champ your speaking at a mile a minute” Penelope touched Josie's hand. 

Josie’s heart was beating fast and she smiled “sorry about that”.

“It’s all good. We all get distracted sometimes” Penelope winked at Josie

Luckily for Josie, MG came back right at that moment. He sat down with a frown on his face. “They ran out of fries” he sighed, “how could they be out of fries?? Anyways what did I miss?”

“I learned Josie’s name,” Penelope said as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

“Wow... making lots progress I see,” MG says sarcastically. 

Suddenly, Lizzie walks up to Josie. 

“Oh my god Josie I was just talking to a football player, his name was Rafael and omg he invited me to a party this Friday!” 

“That's awesome Liz!” Josie was happy for Lizzie and just like that, as fast as she appeared, Lizzie disappeared to go back to her new friends. 

“Damn Josie, who was that? She was lowkey hot” MG says as he stared back at Lizzie.

“Ahhhh I'm just gonna pretend like you didn’t just say that about my twin sister,” Josie says with a grossed out look on her face.

“I’m just saying the truth” MG shrugged.

“If you guys wanna go to that party Josie’s sister was talking about I can get us in”. Penelope randomly blurts out.

“Damn Penelope it’s not even the first day of school and you know how to get us in a party! That's dope!” MG fist bumps Penelope.

“Haha yeah this girl I'm hooking up with has an older brother who’s throwing the party” Penelope explains.

Josie’s smile disappeared. Penelope was seeing somebody, she was out of her league, Josie thought to herself. She realized she changed facial expressions then went back to smiling. 

“Hey Josie, you down to go the party with us Friday?” MG asked. 

Josie was still thinking about Penelope and caught off-guard by the question. 

“Oh...uh... yeah sure let's do it”

The three talked until the bell rang and ate with each other every day that week. 

\-------------- - - - ------------------- - - - ---------------- 

On Friday Josie noticed Penelope wasn’t in class. She kept on glancing over at the empty seat beside MG to the point where Hope noticed that something was up.  
“Hey Josie whatcha looking at?” This question caught her off-guard “oh uh its nothing” Josie then went back listening Mr Beckwood talk about evolution and overpopulation.

Penelope then comes through the door while adjusting her top.

“Sorry I’m late Mr. B I had a late night and woke up late” Her neck had a big hickey. That’s what she meant by a late night. 

At lunch MG asked Penelope about her night. 

“Oh just this random guy from I met in my music class”

“What about the other girl?” Josie asked.

“They’re both just occasional hookups, no feelings involved,” Penelope said casually. She leaned back and threw a potato chip in her mouth. “What about you guys?”

“Well there’s I think Lizzie is pretty cute but that’s it” MG responded, but Penelope was focused on Josie’s answer.

“What about you Jojo? Anyone special?” Penelope asked with her full attention on Josie and her response. 

“Oh um not really I guess” Josie avoided Penelope’s gaze. She was lying to herself and to the girl she was starting to crush on.

“Maybe you'll find someone at the party tonight,” Penelope said as she gave a smile to Josie. 

“Speaking of tonight, what is the game plan? are we pregaming before the party?” MG asked.

“We can go to my house I think my parents have some wine they won’t mind is missing” 

MG and Josie both gave Penelope a look.

“Hey wine is better than nothing. Just saying” Penelope said as she shrugged.

\-------------- - - - ------------------- - - - ---------------- 

They arrived at the party buzzed from the wine they had at Penelope's house. The three of them could hear the music blasting from the inside of the house as they walked up to the front door. MG opened the door and the house was filled with their classmates. MG went to go dance outside while Penelope and Josie went to get drinks in the kitchen. 

“So what are you in the mood for right now? I mean drink-wise” Penelope asks Josie as she pours herself a cranberry vodka, heavy on the vodka. 

“I’ll take the same thing you have,” Josie said. Her eyes were glued onto Penelope. Josie thought Penelope.

As soon as Josie was handed her drink she downed the whole thing immediately.  
“Well I’ll be damned, I didn’t know that you can drink like that Jojo” 

This was Josie’s first time drinking and she is probably going to regret the massive headache she’ll have in the morning. 

Penelope pours her another drink and they walk outside. 

A blonde girl approaches Penelope, but doesn't seem upset, “You didn't bother saying hi to me at my own house P” It was the girl Penelope was hooking up with. 

“Haha yeah sorry about that Tess, we went straight for the drinks” Penelope held up her cup, “oh also, this is my friend Josie. Josie this is Tess, her brother’s the one who’s throwing the party” Penelope explained. 

“Why don’t you two come outside and play some pong” Tess offered.

“Oh hell yeah” Penelope said as they walked to the tables. 

The night was just getting started. 

When they got to the table Josie saw a familiar face. 

“Oh my god, it's Josie! Look Landon its Josie!” Hope says while hugging Josie in excitement.  
“She’s had a couple of shots and is a bit drunk” Landon tells Josie as he helps Hope keep her balance.

“Me and Landon vs you and Penelope!” Hope told Josie.

Josie looks at Penelope. “You ready to win?”

“Let’s do this thing” Penelope replies as she starts to fill the red solo cups up with beer.

\-------------- - - - ------------------- - - - ----------------

It was a close game, but Josie and Penelope ended up winning. Both teams ended up very drunk. 

They all went inside the house again. As they stumbled to the living room Josie saw MG and she called out his name. MG was finishing up talking to two girls and then one of the girls hand him something that he puts in his jacket pocket. He walks over to the group.  
“Hey guys! I’m having the best time here. I danced with some cute girls and then they gave me this” MG pulls out a long joint from his pocket. 

“Hey man I'm Landon by the way” Landon introduces himself to MG then they shake hands. 

“Hey you guys wanna go outside and light up” MG offered. They all nodded.  
“Yah I'm gonna grab us some beers too,” Landon said.  
They all walked outside again, but this time they sat on the pool chairs, barely anyone around them. MG lit the joint. As soon as he inhaled he let out several big coughs. “Wow that shit is strong,” he said in between coughs. He passed the joint around and everyone took a hit. The weed and alcohol effects started to mix and everyone felt amazing. 

“Hey guys lets play truth or dare” Hope blurted out. Hope knew Josie was into Penelope by the way she acted around her and Hope wanted to pay matchmaker tonight. 

Everyone was down to play. It started with Penelope daring MG to shotgun a beer while running through the party. His face was soaked with beer. “The beer just splashed all over my face when I ran,” MG said with a confused, sad face. They were all so crossed that everything was a little bit disoriented. 

“Hey at least now you can ask someone truth or dare,” Hope told MG. 

“okay...Hope truth or dare” Hope laughed, “of course you picked me” she paused then continued, “Uhhh…. Truth”

“Whos the sexiest person out of all of us,” MG asked with confidence. He flashed a charming yet cheesy smile at Hope. 

“Well obviously it’  
s me, myself, and I” Hope said as she laughed.

“I agree” Landon blurted out then he closed his eyes and fell asleep from the long night. 

Hope then took her shot to be a matchmaker. “Josie, truth or dare?”

“Dare! Hit me with all you got!” Josie said, still feeling the effects of earlier. 

“Okay I dare you and Penelope to play seven minutes in heaven,” Hope said with a mischievous smile. 

Josie looked up at Penelope and tried to play it off “haha that's definitely something we don't need to do”

“No its okay we can do it if your chill with it. Anyways we can just talk about life for the 7 minutes or something” Penelope reassured Josie.

They both walked into the bathroom and their seven minutes started.  
Once they were finally alone Josie had the courage to tell Penelope how she felt. “Hey sorry that you got dragged into this dare. I honestly thought Hope was gonna dare me to jump in the pool or do some shots, not that this is a bad thing because I think you're really great to be around and you're pret–” 

Penelope went to hold Josie’s hand “Hey slow down there Jojo you're speaking at a mile a minute” Penelope let out a small laugh. 

“You know you're the most adorable person on this planet when you ramble on when you're nervous,” she told Josie. Josie then flashed her dorky yet adorable smile at Penelope.

They sat down next to each other on the floor. “Hey P”, Josie hesitated as she looked into Penelope’s hazel brown eyes. 

“Thanks for tonight” she stopped herself from revealing her feelings. Josie was scared that she would just be some fling or that Penelope wouldn’t feel the same way. 

Penelope sensed that Josie was holding something back. She placed her hand on top of Josie’s and slowly their fingers interlocked with each other.

“Is that all you were gonna say?” Penelope looked up at Josie, hoping she would say more. Their hearts were beating faster and faster. It was just the two of them alone, vulnerable from their feelings, not just the alcohol and the drugs. Penelope’s right hand slowly pulled Josie in. 

Their lips were inches apart when they were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. “Josie come quick! Lizzie is blacked out and wants to fight Hope!” MG yelled through the door and Josie stood up immediately. “Penelope I’m so sorry but I have to go take care of my sister” and just like that Josie disappeared to find Lizzie and Penelope was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback much appreciated :)


End file.
